But the sun is hidden
by AdelheidRei
Summary: Il est difficile de voir Harry Potter heureux. Même après la guerre. Nombreux ne comprennent pas. Sauf peut-être ses amis. Car l’amour et le bonheur ne rime pas toujours ensemble. Slash suggéré. OS. Song-fic. Reviews bienvenues. Bonne lecture.


.oO§o§Oo.

Auteur : AdelheidRei.

Type : O.S. (One-Shot), Song-fic.

Genre : Drame / Romance / Friendship.

Rating : T.

Acceptable pour les plus de 13 ans. Violence modérée, injures sans grossièreté, scènes de sexe suggérées.

Couple : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter. (suggéré)

Résumé : Il est difficile de voir Harry Potter heureux. Même après la guerre. Nombreux ne comprennent pas. Sauf peut-être ses amis. Car l'amour et le bonheur ne rime pas toujours ensemble. Slash suggéré.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les univers que j'utilise ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit pécuniaire de la publication de cette fanfiction.

Note de l'auteur : Certains lecteurs m'ont demandé une _suite_ à mon OS **I'm no angel**, j'ai accédé à cette demande avec l'histoire qui suit. Mais ce n'est pas seulement une suite. C'est à la fois un commencement, un autre point de vue et une fin.  
Mais _ces deux histoires peuvent être lues_ sans problème, _indépendamment_ l'une de l'autre.

Sources : La saga Harry Potter de **J. K. Rowling** et la chanson « _See the Sun _» de **Dido**.

Équivalences français/anglais : Drago Malefoy = Draco Malfoy.

.oO§o§Oo.

**But the Sun is hidden.**

.oO§o§Oo.

_I'm comin' 'round to open the blinds.  
_(Je vais finalement ouvrir les stores.)_  
You can't hide here any longer.  
_(Tu ne peux pas te cacher ici plus longtemps.)_  
My God you need to rinse those puffy eyes.  
_(Mon Dieu, tu devrais rincer ces yeux bouffis.)_  
You can't last here any longer.  
_(Tu ne peux plus rester couché encore longtemps.)

« J'en ai marre Harry ! Ça fait la troisième fois ! Et rien que ce mois-ci ! », s'exclama Hermione tout en ouvrant les rideaux de la chambre d'amis.  
« Tu sais combien de pers… Eh ! Tu m'écoutes ?! »  
Puisque Harry ne semblait pas vraiment réagir, elle tira le couvertures.  
Puis elle soupira et reprit d'une voix un peu triste, un peu désolée tout en ouvrant la fenêtre :  
« Harry, ça fait deux jours que tu n'es pas sorti. Deux jours que tu es cloîtré ici. Et… J'ai l'impression que tu viens de plus en plus souvent… Ça commence à devenir malsain.  
- Hermione, je… Je suis désolé. C'est juste que… Je sais pas quoi faire. Je peux pas rester là-bas dans ces moments là. Enfin je suis désolé, je vais m'en aller, j'vais… »  
Mais la voix d'Harry baissa d'un coup, preuve de son désarroi. Il n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller. Ou du moins nulle part ailleurs où quelqu'un serait aussi compréhensif qu'Hermione sans aucune arrières pensées.  
Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois.  
« Harry, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de toi mais je m'inquiète pour toi. A chaque fois, tu sembles aller de pire en pire. Regarde toi. Je… Je n'ai pas l'impression de t'aider en t'accueillant comme ça. Les autres demandent de tes nouvelles. Et je n'aime pas mentir Harry. Personne ne sait où tu es. Les journalistes ont remarqué ton absence. Mais le pire c'est de dire à Ron que je ne sais pas où tu es, ni ce que tu as.  
- Ron s'inquiète pour moi ?, dit Harry d'une voix rauque mais surtout étonnée.  
- Oh mais bien sûr Harry !, confirma Hermione, les larmes aux yeux en venant serrer Harry dans ses bras.  
Hermione sentit alors quelques larmes dans son cou, elle n'en resserra que plus son étreinte.

C'est peut-être ça un ami. Quelqu'un qui vous serre dans ses bras, sans que vous ne deviez donner quelque chose en échange de ça. Quelqu'un qui vous comprend, sans que vous ayez besoin de tout dire.

_And yes they'll ask you where you've been.  
_(Et oui, ils te demanderont où tu étais.)_  
And you'll have to tell them again and again.  
_(Et tu devras le leur dire, encore et toujours.)

Harry était frais, propre, rasé. Il se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur du département des accidents et catastrophes magiques. Il allait encore devoir s'excuser.  
Il frappa à la porte.  
« Entrez !, entendit Harry. Il ouvrit donc la porte.  
- Bonjour Monsieur le directeur.  
- Ah Potter. Bonjour., l'homme fouilla dans ses papiers, vous avez été absent… hier et avant-hier, vous avez un justificatif ? Sinon ça sera retenu sur votre salaire.  
- Oui monsieur. »  
Harry tendit un parchemin à son supérieur.  
Parfois ça avait du bon qu'Hermione soit médicomage, comme par exemple pour avoir un papier certifiant qu'il était en arrêt maladie.  
Mais bien qu'Hermione soit utile et compréhensive, elle ne se limitait pas à cela. Elle voulait aussi comprendre et aider, même contre votre volonté.  
Cette journée l'avait vidé, mais grâce à Hermione, ce soir il rentrerait chez lui.

C'est peut-être ça un ami. Quelqu'un qui vous aide, pas dans les limites que vous vous infligez, mais dans les limites nécessaires à ce que vous vous en sortiez. Quelqu'un qui est là, réellement là alors que tout ce que vous voulez c'est laisser la solitude vous tuer.

_And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day.  
_(Et tu ne veux probablement pas entendre que demain est un autre jour.)_  
But I promise you you'll see the sun again.  
_(Mais je te promets que tu reverras le soleil.)_  
And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness.  
_(Et tu me demandes pourquoi la douleur est le seul chemin qui mène au bonheur.)_  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again.  
_(Et je te promets que tu reverras le soleil.)

Ce matin, elle avait obligé Harry à se lever, à se préparer et à aller bosser.  
Il avait dit que ce soir, il rentrait chez lui.  
Elle venait de finir sa journée.  
Elle avait pris un bain puis s'était couchée.  
Pourtant ce matin, quand elle était allée chercher son courrier moldu, elle n'avait pas seulement trouvé des factures et son journal.  
Harry était là. Il avait peut-être l'air de culpabiliser avec son petit sourire qui disait je-suis-désolé mais tout ce que Hermione voyait, c'était l'absence de vie dans ses yeux.  
« Viens Harry, j'allais prendre mon petit déjeuner. »  
Hermione prépara un cappuccino pour Harry, un peu de douceur pour tenter vainement de faire disparaître ce pli amer qui prenait place sur le visage d'Harry.  
Puis elle prit un café, pour pouvoir endurer toute cette douleur dans les yeux de son ami, pour trouver la force de lui dire que tout peut toujours s'améliorer.  
Puis elle attendit.  
« Il n'est pas venu cette nuit. Je crois qu'il est venu la nuit dernière vu le bordel. »  
Harry avait les yeux baissé en disant cela, puis il bu une gorgée et leva les yeux :  
« Hermione. J'ai peur. Peur… Qu'il croit que… je suis parti. Qu'il… ne revienne plus. Je n… Je ne suis pas prêt. »  
Tout ce que Hermione regardait, c'était la tasse d'Harry qui tremblait. Harry qui tremblait. De peur, de panique. Et elle devait trouver les mots justes, les mots qui leur conviendraient à tout les deux.  
« T'inquiètes Harry. Demain est un autre jour. C'est Malfoy. D'ici demain, il oubliera que vous vous êtes engueulez. Il reviendra. »  
Et Hermione en avait le cœur brisé. Car ces mots redonnaient un soupçon de vie aux yeux d'Harry, un soupçon d'espoir. Comme s'il importait peu que Malfoy soit un salaud, qu'il détruise Harry comme ça, tant qu'il était quand même là.  
Car si pour Harry, ces mots étaient les bons à entendre, pour Hermione c'était les pires à dire.  
Mais comme il l'avait lui-même dit, il n'était pas prêt.

C'est peut-être ça un ami. Quelqu'un qui vous écoute sans vous presser. Quelqu'un de patient, qui vous laisse aller à votre rythme.

Mais parfois votre rythme s'emballe et c'est trop tard pour eux. Trop tard pour qu'ils vous aident. Il suffit d'un instant.

_Come on take my hand.  
_(Viens prends ma main.)_  
We're going for a walk, I know you can.  
_(Nous allons faire une promenade, je sais que tu le peux.)_  
You can wear anything as long as it's not black.  
_(Tu peux porter n'importe quoi, du moment que ce n'est pas du noir.)_  
Please don't mourn forever.  
_(S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas pour toujours.)_  
__She's__ (he's) not coming back.  
_(Elle (il) ne reviendra pas.)

Hier, Harry est mort. Ou alors c'est tout comme.  
« Ron ? J'ai peur. J'ai peur pour Harry.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hermione ?! C'était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux. Ce connard… Il ne pourra plus jamais lui faire de mal. D'ailleurs je comprend pas pourquoi t'as insisté pour que je vienne à son enterrement.  
- Ron ! Parfois t'es… Tu m'énerves ! J'm'en vais. »  
Une porte claque. Un homme soupire. Parfois un enterrement ce n'est pas seulement pour pleurer un mort, c'est même souvent pour soutenir ceux qui restent.

Hermione frappe à la porte mais elle n'attend pas de réponse. Elle sait où aller. Elle traverse directement le salon pour aller dans la chambre. Évidemment qu'il est là. Il porte une chemise noire. Trop belle, trop distingué pour réellement lui appartenir.  
Un tas de mouchoirs près du lit, parterre. Les draps froissés. Tout dans cette pièce semble être figé.  
Dans un vain espoir que tout redevienne comme avant. Même si avant c'était pas toujours beau.  
Mais le désespoir a déjà envahi la pièce mais surtout les yeux d'Harry.  
Quelle ironie.  
« Harry donne moi tes mains. » Hermione les lui serre, transmettant un peu de chaleur dans ce corps figé, dans ce cœur meurtri.  
« Harry, on va sortir. Tu ne peux plus rester ici. C'est malsain. Et je veux te voir avec autre chose que des vêtements de Draco. Et, oh Harry, autre chose que du noir. »  
Et Harry obtempère. Car il arrive un moment où on ne peut plus vivre, à peine survivre.  
Alors on s'exécute par automatisme.

_And yes they'll ask you where you've been.  
_(Et oui, ils te demanderont où tu étais.)_  
And you'll have to tell them again and again.  
_(Et tu devras le leur dire, encore et toujours.)

Bien évidemment quand on s'appelle Harry Potter, une sortie ne passe pas inaperçue.  
Et peu importe que le Survivant soit en deuil, le monde n'arrête pas de tourner.  
Et les journalistes et les paparazzis de fouiner.  
Mais de toute façon Harry ne verra pas cet article. Cela fait longtemps, le jour où il a arrêté de lire tous ces torchons.  
Il ne verra pas comme il paraît maigre et blanc sur ce banc.  
Il ne verra pas ces yeux qui semblent dire je-suis-mort.  
Il ne verra pas son amie le regardant impuissante.  
Il ne verra pas l'article qui suit cette photo non plus.  
Il ne verra pas sa relation avec Draco déformée, insultée.  
Non, parce que pour Harry, il n'a plus la force de voir, de vivre.

_And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day.  
_(Et tu ne veux probablement pas entendre que demain est un autre jour.)_  
But I promise you you'll see the sun again.  
_(Mais je te promets que tu reverras le soleil.)_  
And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness.  
_(Et tu me demandes pourquoi la douleur est le seul chemin qui mène au bonheur.)_  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again.  
_(Et je te promets que tu reverras le soleil.)_  
I promise you you'll see the sun again.  
_(Je te promets que tu reverras le soleil.)

Hermione n'était finalement pas sûre que son idée de sortir était la bonne.  
Ces journalistes avaient pris un malin plaisir à remuer le couteau dans la plaie.  
Heureusement Hermione avait réussi à les éloigner.  
Ils avaient décidé d'aller dans ce parc, juste à coté.  
Il semblait que ça soit les vacances pour les écoliers.  
N'était-ce pas torture que de montrer à Harry que la vie continuait ? Que les enfants jouaient ?  
Peut-être. Mais tout ce que voulait Hermione, c'était montrer à Harry qu'il vivait.  
Et même si en prenant sa main, elle avait la froideur de la mort, Hermione voulait croire qu'Harry vivrait.  
N'était-ce point dur que de dire à quelqu'un que malgré les morts, la vie continuait ?  
N'était-ce point mentir que de dire qu'un jour cette souffrance passerait ?  
N'était-ce point cruel que de dire qu'il avait déjà connu la guerre et que ce n'était qu'un mort de plus ?  
Alors que pour Harry, Draco était tellement plus que ça.  
Quelque chose que personne ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Qu'eux-mêmes, n'avaient jamais eu le temps de réellement comprendre.  
Hermione avait du mal à dire tous ces mots, ces mots qui disait qu'un jour, il serait heureux, qu'il rencontrerait quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'il fallait qu'il pense à l'avenir maintenant et non au passé.  
Hermione, elle pensait tout savoir mais elle ne savait plus quoi dire.  
Alors elle prenait Harry dans ses bras. Donner un peu de chaleur à ce corps tellement froid.

_Do you remember telling me you found the sweetest thing of all ?  
_(Te rappelles-tu quand tu me disais que tu avais trouvé la chose la plus douce qui soit ?)_  
You said one day this was worth dying for.  
_(Tu m'as dit un jour que ça valait la peine d'en mourir.)_  
So be thankful you knew __her__ (him) at all.  
_(Alors sois reconnaissant de l'avoir au moins connue (connu).)_  
But it's no more.  
_(Mais c'est fini.)

« Hey Harry !? Tu te souviens quand Dumbledore disait que l'amour était la solution ? On y comprenait rien, nous. … Tu sais que… J'étais contre tout ça. Je… Je l'ai toujours détesté mais tu te rappelles quand tu as essayé de m'expliquer ? dit Ron.  
- Oui, répondit Harry d'une voix de souris. Ron avait toujours été doué pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.  
- Et bien moi, ça ne me parle pas, je ne comprends pas Harry. Mais tu te souviens, tu m'avais dit que cette histoire avec Malfoy c'était le meilleur truc qui t'était arrivé. Que même s'il fallait mourir pour connaître ça, tu le ferais.  
Alors j'ai réfléchis et je pense que y-en a pas trente six milles qui pense comme toi Harry, alors soit heureux. Soit heureux d'avoir connu ce truc. Même si c'est fini, soit reconnaissant d'avoir au moins connu ça.  
- Oui Ron, j'ai eu de la chance. », répondit Harry, plus pour en terminer avec cette conversation que par réelle conviction.

C'est peut-être ça un ami. Quelqu'un qui même s'il ne vous comprend pas, ne baisse pas les bras. Quelqu'un qui n'est pas toujours doué, parfait mais qui fait tout pour essayer de l'être pour vous.

_And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day.  
_(Et tu ne veux probablement pas entendre que demain est un autre jour.)_  
But I promise you you'll see the sun again.  
_(Mais je te promets que tu reverras le soleil.)_  
And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness.  
_(Et tu me demandes pourquoi la douleur est le seul chemin qui mène au bonheur.)_  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again.  
_(Et je te promets que tu reverras le soleil.)

Et même si pour l'instant Harry ne veut revoir que Draco, il ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer.  
Espérer qu'un jour il puisse avancer.  
Avancer sans cette ombre, sans cette présence qu'il sent à chaque instant.  
Espérer qu'un jour il arrêtera d'attendre la nuit, qu'il revienne.  
Espérer qu'un jour il réalisera qu'il ne reviendra pas.  
Espérer qu'un jour il arrêtera de culpabiliser.  
Espérer qu'un jour il réalisera que ce n'était pas forcément de sa faute.

_And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day.  
_(Et tu ne veux probablement pas entendre que demain est un autre jour.)_  
But I promise you you'll see the sun again.  
_(Mais je te promets que tu reverras le soleil.)_  
And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness.  
_(Et tu me demandes pourquoi la douleur est le seul chemin qui mène au bonheur.)_  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again.  
_(Et je te promets que tu reverras le soleil.)

Et même si Harry est pour l'instant incapable de remarquer tout ce que ses amis font pour lui, un jour il ira les remercier.  
Même s'il n'est pas sûr que tout cela, tout ce qu'ils ont fait l'ait aidé.  
Car tout ce qu'il se souviendra de cette période, ça sera sûrement l'impression d'être dans un cocon de froideur, impression physique de sa solitude.  
Il se souviendra peut-être des mains, _tièdes_, qui ont tenté en vain de le consoler.  
Fade consolation de cette chaleur qui l'a abandonné.

_See the sun again.  
_(Revoir le soleil.)

Tout ce que veut Harry c'est retrouver cette chaleur, cette douceur perdue.  
Vaine espérance.  
Du moins à ce moment là.

.oO§o§Oo.

Merci de laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, vos critiques.

.oO§o§Oo.


End file.
